


Remember Me?

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Dean gets that voicemail left by Gabriel.Set a few days after Meta Fiction (some spoilers I guess if you haven’t watched that episode, which you should go watch it if you have not). Implies that the reader had some sort of relationship with Gabriel prior.I would also like to add that both Richard and Robbie have stated that Gabriel is alive. So hopefully Gabe will be back by the end of Season 9 or Season 10.Please Enjoy. Still getting used to writing these characters.





	Remember Me?

After splitting up with Cas, the boys and I headed back to the bunker to figure out Metatron’s next move. Sam and I spent our time in the library looking over books to find a way to reopen heaven or what Metatron’s end game was. It was quiet for the most part and Dean didn’t bother to join us, not like it mattered. The brothers still were not talking to each other, however I could see the concern in Sam’s eyes about his brother. Dean’s drinking habits were not fooling anyone and the Mark of Cain was changing him.   
After about two hours of research Dean made an appearance with one of his phones in hand. “Listen to this.” Both Sam and I looked up at him as he sat down at the table we were working at. He pushed play without another word.  
Cas’s gruff voice echoed in the library. “Dean, it’s me.” Then it was cut short and someone else’s voice could be heard, even though it was faint.   
“Hands free much? Both on the wheel, I’m precious cargo.” It couldn’t be. You eyes went wide as it kept playing. This time a clear cut voice rang through. “Hey! What’s up shorties?” That cheerful voice was hard to forget. “Remember me? The guy who died for your sins?”  
“Gabriel?” Sam sounded shocked as the message kept going.   
“No, not the cat with the beard and sandals. The hot one……”  
“Well at least he is still full of himself.” Dean growled.   
“.....Any old how, your boy toy and I are rolling our way towards you top secret domenside. Call to discuss.” The message finished, but I kept my eyes glued to the phone hoping something else would be played. I could feel the brothers looking at me, knowing how I felt about the archangel.   
“When was this?” I managed to ask.  
“Few days ago.” Dean mumbled.  
“You mean when we saw Cas?” My eyes shot up to both of them.   
“Kinda surprised he didn’t say anything.” Sam gave me a look of pity.   
“Yea well he kinda had his plate full. I’m sure that son of a bitch, Gabriel, can handle himself. After all it’s been, what, four years?” Dean muttered.   
“Something must of happened.” My thoughts were filled with theories and questions, all of which centered around Gabriel. I could remember the cry he let out and the flash of light that came from the motel as we left him. I wanted to go back and kill Lucifer myself, but there was no time. “Maybe Metatron has him.” I shot up from my chair and left to go to my room. I heard footsteps follow me, not really caring who they belonged to.  
An arm spun me around as I was about to open my door and came face to face with Sam.  
“Now hold up.” Sam let go of my arm and I could see Dean standing to the side. “Metatron is obviously stronger than us and we don’t stand a chance with the way we are now.” I gazed over at Dean who shifted a bit. “You can’t just go and expect to find Gabriel, when he could be dead…...again. Or locked up somewhere.”  
I looked up at Sam. “That is exactly why I am going to find Gabriel.” I stepped into my room and could feel Sam follow me in. Dean on the other hand stayed out in the hallway. “You two have each other. Gabriel needs me.” I grabbed my large duffle bag and started to put clothes into it, along with some weapons. “Also I have some questions that need answers. If he was really alive all this time I want to know why he didn’t come back.”   
Sam folded his arms and looked back at Dean for some help, but got none. “I understand how you feel, but it’s not just Metatron we have to worry about. Abaddon is out there too.”  
“I doubt you know how I feel. Part of me wants to save him and the other half wants to kill him myself.” I paused and took a breath. “You guys take care of Abaddon and I’ll help Cas with this whole angel thing.”  
“Dean are you going to say anything about this?”  
I stopped and we both looked over at Dean in the doorway. His face was blank staring back at us. “I mean Sammy maybe she has a point. We can kill Abaddon. I mean Crowley is working for us.” Sam gave him his bitchface and turned back to me.  
“Please.” He begged with his puppy dog face. “I don’t want to lose you too.”  
“I am capable of looking after myself.” I simply said and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out my room. Dean moved out of my way so I could pass. I didn’t bother looking back just shouted to them, “Call you when I find something.”


End file.
